THE DEEP WOUNDED SOUL
by vinoKlaroline
Summary: The wish of an innocent baby brings the painful truth and the deepest and darkest secrets of the deadliest creatures. What if the monster is not the monster at all, What if the morals and the saints turn to be the true monsters in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I tried a new story with Klaus as a victim. Why always picture him as the evil hybrid ;) It take place after five years of defeating Dalia. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Disclaimer : I don not own TVD or Originals. Just love the its characters in different views.

 **HOPE POV**

It's been five years of the Great War that happened in New Orleans. After defeating Dalia, everything changed in my family. It's broken and it's moving to the path of beyond broken. My father has lost almost everything that he has earned for the past 1000 years just to have me safe. The greatest pride a child can have. But every victory comes with a prize; my life came with the prize of a broken family. The great family that has considered as the royals among the supernatural is the most damaged. I wish I had the strength to change all the past and make my family happy. Hope one day my prayers will be heard.

After completing my diary, I placed it in my secret spot and sealed it with my spell. I came to the backyard and I was waiting for my mother to come, once in a month. Yes it is a full moon and my mother is still with her curse. I hear lots of howls before me. When I saw the strength, it made me little proud. Many new packs are joining in Bayou; it's bigger than the last time. I heard footsteps near me. When I turned I saw my aunt Freya. She was smiling at the sight of the pack and the control I have for them.

" _Aunt Freya, What are you doing here?_ " I asked.

 _"Nothing darling, just came to see you and your new members"_ Freya just smiled with concern. _"Did you get any news about your mother?"_

Unable to answer, I looked down to my feet.

Freya got in her knees and made me look at her _"Never ever lose your hope honey. In all my years, I have never seen anyone with this determination and courage in this age, not even my siblings or even your grandparents. You are doing the right thing. We all need to lose something to have the final victory. I know it too much to ask. But I have faith in you. Only you can bring back our family back together. I will be always with you."_ Freya said with unshed tears in her eyes.

 _"You know all the truth before me, but still you are asking me to tell them the truth. You have more strength and power than me, but still you ask me to make all the decisions Aunt Freya. Why, why do you make me do all these painful acts? Why can't you make these?"_ I yelled in frustration and anger. I was getting mad and it's breaking my heart to see that my family is suffering because of me.

 _"You know the answer well sweetheart, but let me remind you again. I know the truth from the second I was connect to your father Klaus and your uncle Elijah to save your Aunt Bekah. Yes I was selfish; I wanted all the love of my siblings only to me. I dint wish to share that even with my baby brother. After getting to know my brothers, I wish I never did that. I'm still scared to lose the family I got after 1000 years of loneliness. How can I tell them the truth Hope? How can I tell them that all the actions of Klaus are to save his family?"_ Freya hugged hope in her arms. Tears were running uncontrollable in her cheeks. She continued _"I don't have the right to tell them the truth, I'm not innocent. I betrayed my own blood, just like the other sibling to my baby brother. I wish to make him happy. This is the only way he can find his happiness. You know it. Please this is all I will ever ask you again. I want to right the wrong; I wish him the complete happiness. It's been three years you have seen him. What we all did was almost cruel. If anyone can make our family listen, it's only you."_

How can I say no to the only wish I had and the only prayer I made for the past two years. To save my father from his enemies and his own siblings who betrayed him. I wish nothing more than to be with my father and make my family whole again.

 _"I'm sorry Aunt Freya, I'm scared too. I don't know whether I'm making the correct choices. I want our family to be whole again. I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I will stop at nothing to make our family happy, even if it takes away every ounce my magic. I will do it."_ I said with determination.

I could see the pain, sadness and also pride in my Aunt eyes. She just kissed my forehead and nodded.

" _I think the first part is done. I have nearly 200 wolfs wishes to be turned into hybrids. Their loyalty will be with me."_

 _"Are you sure you are not pulling the sire bond, just like your father?"_ She asked

 _"No Aunt Freya, I gave them a choice, they wish to be loyal to me and to my father. I spoke all the conditions to them. They are willing to do this. So I'm not activating their sire bond. It's like I'm the acting alpha and the new pack alphas are willing to step back from their alpha status and they are joining my pack."_

 _"Good to know honey; let's make this with whole ceremony with the spell. So we will know when someone plans to go against us."_ Freya said.

 _"Ya, It's a good idea too. It's not that I'm not trusting my pack members, its better safe than be sorry."_ I said with a sad smile.

I woke up with the shouting in the living room. I can hear clearly what is going on. It's the witches and the vampire who wishes to kill my father for good. It happens once in a while. Some are planning to kill me too, since I'm a unique of my kind. I'm a Tribrid Witch/Werewolf/Vampire.

The witch and the werewolf side is the most dominating ones. I have the strength of vampire, but I don't have the urge to drink blood. I'm bound to the nature. I was born a Tribrid, I'm not made by magic or against the nature, So most of the witches think me as a royal child. But many supernatural, who are against my father, wants to kill me. They don't want him to have the most powerful of all supernatural creatures by his side. They want either one of us to be dead.

My family is the one who is protecting me. But they still don't understand the need of the father to a seven year old child. Even they are blinded with their anger and rage towards my father and they failed to see I have the changes in me. No one knows I have the vampire abilities. The only person who knows is my dad. Not even my aunt Freya. Everyone thinks I will get my vampire ability when I reach 15.

I freshened up and came down from the stairs; I can see all the eyes are on me. I ignored them and went to the kitchen.

 _"Good morning Hope"_ Camille wished.

 _"Hi Cami, Good morning"_ I said.

After my 4th birthday, I asked her to stay with me. After a long talk she accepted. The only person, who understands me the most is Camille, the person my father fancies. She is only person, who fights with my Aunt and Uncle to release my father. Even though she knows the answer to the question she ask is "never" and "no", she never stopped asking.

 _"What does my little hybrid wants for breakfast?"_ Only Camille calls me little hybrid which I love sometimes.

 _"Just my special sandwich and Orange juice."_ I said and sat on my chair.

 _"Sure baby, orders coming up"_ She said with a smile and turned to make my breakfast.

She was asking about my private school and about my new project next week. After a solid ten minutes, she gave me my breakfast. Once I have completed it, I wished her Thank you and went straight back to my room ignoring the judging looks in living room.

Once I reached my room, I was preparing to my next task to release my father. It's going to be my secret plan. It will make everyone pay for their sins. I wish to avenge for my father's pain. I was preparing for the spell to be made and I heard the knock in my door. I soon made all my process disappeared in a blink and I had my project details on my lap and said the person to come in.

When the door is opened, I saw Camille with fear and tears in her eyes. I frown and I got up quickly.

 _"What happened, Cami? Is everything alright? Why are you crying? Is it about dad?"_ I started to ask her multiple questions. She came near me and hugged me tighter. If I was a human, she would have taken the living light out of me. She just hugs me like her life depends on the hug. I started to feel scared.

 _"Please tell me something Cami. You are making me fear the worst."_ I pleaded with her.

 _"The witches of New Orleans, wants to kill either one of you by the Blue moon or they said they will remove the entire Vampire and the Werewolves from New Orleans. They made a spell that will mobilize all the supernatural other than Witches. They threaten to use it by the Blue moon if we don't do as they say"_ Camille said with the fearful eyes. I was shocked and afraid was the understatement of the millennium.

Against all my control, I started to shake with anger towards the witches and the magic begins to flows through me. The complete New Orleans started shaking. I started to shout and all the glasses begin to shatter. Camille was holding to me tight and she started shouting my name. I lost my control completely. My whole family came to my room and they started to shout my name. They don't know what is happening to me. Suddenly Camille released me and went to my locker and took the object and placed it on me. I started to get cool from inside and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE POV**

"HOPE" "NO NO NO" was the last words I heard before my world went black. I was not able to open my eyes. The darkness surrounded me completely. I was searching for a light to come out of my darkness. But I am unable to do anything. I started running in the direction of my instinct. After a running like a mad girl, I started to see some light in a corner. I started running towards it. There stood a single house with a large garden.

After a long hesitant walk, I reached the door of the house. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this Hope. You have to for Daddy." Once the word daddy came from her mouth, she winced at the thought of what happened and tears started to pour from her eyes. She wiped her tears forcefully and in a full determined mind, she knocked the door twice.

She waited for a minute and opened the door slowly. She is surprised to know the door opens very easily.

"Hello, Anybody home?"

The room was filled with very little light. Even with her hybrid eyes it's very little. She barely saw what's in the room.

"Hello….." She called again. She saw another door on her left. Her little heart was beating very fast as if it is gone jump outside. With little fear she opened the door. A bright flash of light appeared before her. She closed her eyes, unable to bear the light.

After a long minute, she was able to open her eyes. There stood nine figures with a bright smile on their faces.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" Hope asked in a strong voice. She dint wish to show her fear.

The figures just chuckles at her question. They were quite impressed she dint show her fear.

"Hi honey. Do not afraid. We are not gone harm you or your family, mainly your father. We came to help you and your father" a lady said.

Hope was surprised they came to help her and her father. She is not sure whether to trust them. She narrowed her eyes at all of the figures standing there like evaluating them.

Another lady laughs and said "Definitely Klaus's child. You are just like him."

"How do you know me and my father? Who are you people? Are you those people who wish to harm my father and me?" She asked in a slight fearful voice but she just glares at all those faces.

"No honey, we are not gone hurt your father or you. We came to help you and your father in a main task. We know your father for a long time." The lady said again with a smile. Her eyes are full of love. Hope is not sure what calmed her. But she just felt home when she meet those eyes.

"We are no threats baby doll. I give you my word I will never hurt you or your beloveds." The guy near the lady spoke.

"I don't trust you. But I will hear you" Hope said in a calm voice, but still she was analyzing her options. "First can I know your names? Where am I exactly? I what answers."

The lady came near Hope and bend to her knees to meet Hope's level. Hope dint move back. She just stares at the lady's eyes.

"Hope I'm Elin Rikard. These are my family. We wish you no harm darling." Her voice is full of care. She touches the little girls shoulder slowly to make sure she is not frightened.

Hope looked deep in Elin's eyes to detect any lies and found none. She relaxed a little bit. But she still had her guards on.

"Your eyes are looks very familiar. It's just like dad." She asked in a confused tone.

"Ya honey. I know many said that. Not only I have his eyes, see even he have his eyes." Elin pointed towards another guy in the room and asked "Have you ever seen lies in your father's eyes? Will he ever hurt you?"

"NO. My dad would never hurt me. Not at all" Hope said without waiting for a second.

The guy just smiles and said "That's it baby doll. Remember that. Those eyes will never hurt you. We will never hurt you, because we are family. Family will not hurt us."

On hearing the word family, hope became silent. She thought about her uncle and aunt. She felt anger filled her. Her eyes started growling yellow. "Nooo. It's not true. My family will only hurt me except my dad and Cami." She shouted. Elin's and the guy's eyes were filled with sadness. Their chest tightens with sadness.

The guys came closer and slowly pulled Hope's hand in his hand and said "No baby doll. I would never hurt you. You are my precious princess. I would kill myself hundred times before hurting a single hair in your head."

Hope started sobbing. All the anger, hurt of her uncle, aunt and the witches started bursting up. Mostly the fear of her father's life broke her. Tears started pouring from her eyes.

Elin is unable to look at Hope like this broken in such a small age and tears filled her eyes. The guys just took Hope in his arms and smoothens her.

"It's ok baby doll. No one will harm you and your father. I will personally hurt them if they even thought of touching you. We are here. Sshh sshh its ok." After hearing those words she broke down completely and cried like hell, she hugged the guy's neck and cried hard in his neck.

After a long time, she pushed her up and looked into his eyes, "Thank you. I still don't trust you. It's what my dad always says. Never trust anyone strangers. But you remained me of my dad. I believe you. But I don't trust you still." Hope said sobbing.

"It's ok baby doll. You will believe us, when we show you who we are. We will help your father to come back to his life. We will destroy the dagger. I promise" The guy said in a determined voice.

"Really will you do that?" Hope asked surprised and for the first time she felt hope to see her father.

"Ya, I promise, we will see you dad very sooner and by the way I'm Henrik. Henrik Mikaelson." He said with a smile.

"What? Henrik as in my uncle Rik?" Hope jumps in joy and hugs Henrik tightly.

Henrik chuckles "Ya baby doll. I'm your uncle Rik. God, you are such a Nik's girl. Your mood swing is just like him." Hope smiles brightened more.

"Ya, many says I'm more like my dad. You know dad said many things about you. How much you adored him. How you guys used to spend your times together. Uncle Rik you know that, he still blames himself for your death" Hope said the last sentence in such sadness.

"I know Hope. I watched him for 1000 of years, still blaming him for my death. But its actaly its my fault all our family is like this. If I had not insisted to take me to see the wolves, everything would have been good." Henry said in a very low voice. He bends in head in guilt.

"No,Uncle Rik. I don't think so. It's just an accident. You would have never known you are going to die and you are not responsible for Esther's actions." Hope said very firmly. Henrik just nods but didn't say a work. Everything for quite for a second and the silent finally Elin spoke, "Henrik we still have a long way to go. We need to make lots of process."

Henrik nods at her and turns to face Hope. "Baby doll, we need to make lots of steps to save your dad. There are lots of decisions to be made. You might lose some of your loved once too. You will see lots of betrayals too. But this is the only way to save our family. Are you ready to for the travel?" Henrik asked with a worried and concerned face.

"Of course uncle Rik, I want my dad. There is nothing more than my dad. I would do anything to get him back." Hope face is serious and she went back to 'get dad back' mode.

"Good. After all there is still some loyalty and true love in the Mikaelson family." Another lady said with a smirk.

"What should I do now? How to save dad? When will I see him?" Hope asked the bombarded them with her questions.

Henrik stood up and carried her in his arms and went hear those people in the room. He sat in the chair near the table and made Hope sit in his lap. Everyone sat on their places.

"Baby doll, you need to listen carefully to what I'm gone tell you. This is very important. One mistake will spoil all our efforts. We might lose Nik forever. So listen very carefully and you should do ad we say. OK"

Hope nods her head in full seriousness.

"Good. Sweetie we all are your family. We all are working for Nik's welfare. Don't ever forget that. Baby doll we are in our spiritual form. We will not be able to contact anyone on the other side. We will not be able to help you in any way from here." Hope's face falls down.

"No honey, I din't say can't help you, which means we need to bring back to the living world. Once we are in there we will help Nik." Hope face brightens once again.

"Sure uncle Rik. I will do that. I will bring all of you to my world. Even I will get help from Aunt Freya" Hope said with such a joy since she will be able to talk to her dad.

"NO HOPE. YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. NEVER EVER BELIEVE WHAT SHE SAYS. SHE IS NOT WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE." Elin said in a sharp voice.

"Elin please, let me handle this. She is still a child. How will she know about all these things?" Henrik said.

"What is she talking about uncle Rik? Why should not I believe Aunt Freya?" Hope asked in a confused tone.

"There is nothing wrong in believing my sister darling. But the person you are seeing from this morning is not my sister and the guy with her Vincent is not who he is too."

"WHAT? Then who is she? Who are they?" Hope asked in a confused tone.

"Baby doll, your Aunt and his friend Vincent is been possessed by a powerful sprits who wishes nothing more than to harm your father and all your uncle and aunt".

"Who are they?" Even though Hope had a slight doubt about the person, she wished to confirm it with his uncle.

Henrik sighs and said" It's Ester and Mikael. They possess your Aunt Freya and his friend from this morning."

Hope's eyes went wide, even though she had guessed that, she was still surprised by hearing it.

* * *

Hi guys, Sorry for the delay, had a little accidentL. I'll update my next chapter very sooner. All comments and reviews are most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

 **Hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews and Likes. :) :)**

* * *

 **ELIN POV**

After explaining most of the details to Hope, I went to see Klaus. He is locked in the coffin and kept spell bound so no one other than the blood relation can release him. His skin is grayed and his face is covered with veins. I still can't believe those evils came back. They still can't leave their vengeance on Klaus; even though it's their fault he is this vindictive and monstrous. Nobody has felt the level of pain, betrayal, hurt and loneliness like him. If it was another person they would have killed themselves or they would have gone to massacre the world in pain. Even Klaus has reached his breaking point. The minute he understood what the people he trusted has done to him, he rage would be to a point where he will tear all the living and dead into pieces.

Elin remembered all the horrible things happened to him, tears filled her eyes. She swears with everything she has to help him to find his way back to the boy he once was and not the broken cursed creature.

 _"_ _You should stay strong for Niklaus, Elin. He needs all of us now. The world needs us now. He is in his breaking point. Once his breaking point is reached, the spell will wear off. He will be exposed to the both mortal and the supernatural world. All his power will be coming back. Do you think it's going to be good?"_ a voice asked.

 _"_ _No. But why the hell he has to take all the curse of our family in his shoulders. He has been through a lot. I don't want anything but happiness for klaus. I'm not sure how he will act after he remembers everything and knows who I Am."_ said the sobbing Elin.

 _"_ _Oh dear, nothing but happiness will come after our mission. I give you my word. We will save OUR_ _Niklaus"_ The voice said again by hugging and reassuring her.

Elin nods and said in a low but firmly, _"We have a lot to do, we will save Klaus, even if it cost my life, and after all he is my family."_

* * *

 **ELIJAH POV**

 _"_ _Hope…."_

We all shouted as she begins to shake uncontrollably. We were not able to reach her. Only Cami was able to touch her without getting hurt. A force field stopped us from entering the place. Even Freya is unable to break the field. We all are scared for Hope's life and Cami's.

Camille went running to her closet, she was digging it for seconds and came running back with a chain and a shirt. She placed the chain and the shirt on her. Hope started to get in control but the field was still on. We all looked at the scene in front of us.

 _"_ _What the bloody hell is happening? Why can't we enter the bloody room?"_ Bekha was shouting. She is desperate the hug our niece and help her.

 _"_ _Someone is blocking all the blood relatives of hope from entering the place. I'm not sure who it is?"_ Freya said

After five minutes everything went normal and Hope went to sleep. Once her eyelids are closed the field went down and we whooshed to Hope.

Rebekha tried to take Hope from Cami, but Hope had a tight grip on Cami's hand and she is unwilling to let it go. She is hurt slightly that her niece is unwilling to come to her.

Cami is still looking at my niece for any pain. She dint look at the look on my sister.

 _"_ _Bring her to the bed Cami."_ I said

Cami brought her to the bed. She is unwilling to let go of Hope. She sat near Hope. Rebekha sat on the opposite side to Camille. Freya was checking Hope for any magical issues. After five minutes of checking Hope, Freya spoke.

 _"_ _It's Hope. She blocked us from entering"_

I was shocked to hear that my niece blocked us from helping her. I and my sisters were really confused with the happening. We were unable to see the reason for Hope's spell. Finally Camille spoke.

 _"_ _It's Klaus"_ Cami said in a low voice.

 _"_ _What Klaus. What that bastard did, he is in his coffin. What can he do"_ Rebekha said confused and a bit angrily.

Cami turned towards us with rage and hatred in her eyes. All my siblings are stunned at the hate and rage in her eyes, including myself. _"Oh Rebekha, as you fondly say that bastard did nothing but love his daughter blindly. When you heartlessly dagger him for YOUR hate towards THAT bastard, you took the father's love from this little girl. Tell me one thing Rebekha what would you all have done when you were in Hope's shoes. When your own family took your father, who is nothing but your world to you. So stop with this helping your niece nonsense and redemption for your bastard brother. It would be good if you all see your flaws, before pointing others."_ Camille shouted in rage.

We all are stunned with wide eyes at her outburst. We were unable to answer that question from Hope's point of view. That angered Rebekha more. She tried to attack Cami in her anger. I just blocked her before she did anything stupid.

 _"_ _Sister would you calm down please. We need to see Hope condition first"_ I said in a calm voice and turned towards Camille.

 _"_ _Camille, it would be best if you keep your thought to yourself. We did what's best for Hope. Now can you tell me the reason for your assumption?"_

 _"_ _Oh lord. You guys still don't understand what happened even after I said what is happening. Great, Let me tell you MY reasons. Firstly Hope knows all the plan of the witches for the blue moon. She knows for sure you will choose Hope without a blink if the choice is given. So she thought she will never see her father who did nothing but love her. So she lost control of herself. Secondly the things I placed on Hope are Klaus necklaces and his Jacket. Finally in her mind she thinks you all are her father's threat, who are trying to take her father from to that she came to her sense and fainted. I hope you will understand now."_ Camille said in a calm but hatred voice and turned towards Hope.

Once again we lost the ability to speak due to the valid accusation. We were unable to think anymore with all the views.

* * *

 **CAMILLE POV**

Hope is still in her sleep. It's been an hour. She is not waking up. Freya said she has been worn out due to the heavy magic. But still Cami is not convinced. She felt something is happening. But others believed that she is worn off due to magic.

Why does the world have to be cruel for the little girl? Can't she have her life with her dad? Why can't the family be supportive for a wounded soul? I sighed and turned my back on Hope to face the window. Rebekha sat on head side of Hope's bed while Elijah sat on the chair.

 _"_ _Cami."_

My head snapped at the voice towards the little angel in the bed. I never thought I would feel more relieved to hear my name than before. Elijah whooshed to her side from the chair. Everyone had concern in their face.

 _"_ _Sweetie, are you alright?"_ Rebekha asked her niece with love and affection.

 _"_ _Ya, I'm fine. What happened?"_ Hope asked in a very low voice.

 _"_ _Nothing sweetie, you are exhausted after today's event."_ She said in a soothing voice.

 _"_ _Can I sleep for some time, I feel very tired."_ Hope said in a tired voice.

 _"_ _Sure dear. We'll leave you for now"_ Elijah said and left the room with his sisters.

 _"_ _Hope honey, are you ok?"_ I asked still not convinced that she is ok.

 _"_ _Ya. I'm good Cami. Will you stay with me here?"_ Hope asked me with a tiresome voice.

 _"_ _Sure. I will stay here as long as you want my little hybrid."_ I said and she cuddled to me.

After a solid five minutes, she turned her head towards me. I give her a questioning look. She kept her little fingers on my lips to be quite. I was so confused by her act, why does she want to keep her family out of something, but due to the resent acts I just nod never the less. She murmured something under her breath and saw me. My breath got caught in my throat at the figures I saw near Hope. I begin to panic and my breath became uneven.

 _"_ _Cami we need your help. I need to save my dad. Please help me"_ Hope asked with full of fear in her voice. She thought that I will hesitate to help Klaus. I felt hurt due to her unvoiced accusation.

 _"_ _She didn't mean to make an accusation Camille. She is desperate to save her father."_ The lady said.

 _"_ _How... How do you know what I thought?"_ She is even more frightened.

 _"_ _I can clearly feel your emotions Camille. Please we are your allies, not your enemies."_ The lady said again in a very calm voice.

 _"_ _Cami."_

I turned towards Hope, her eyes are full of tears.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Cami. I dint mean to hurt you. Something very bad is gone happen. I want to save my dad. I know you will help me. But please I need to confirm that you will help me and my dad"_ tears became to flow in face.

My heart melted right away. I took her hand in m hand and said _"You need not be sorry for this dear. It's my fault that I thought without thinking of your situation. And ofcourse my little hybrid, I will help you to reach your dad at any cost."_ I hugged her very tight to me.

 _"_ _Thank you Camille. It means a lot to my baby doll"_ a voice said.

 _"_ _Not to be rude. But first can I know who you are? What do you want me to?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm Henrik Mikealson, youngest brother of Mikealson. By the way we said only half of her history to Hope. But to know the full history of her role in the future supernatural events and your connection to this family, you need to hear the story from your ancestor Evan"_ The guy pointed to another lady in the group.

 _"_ _Did you just say my ancestor?"_ I asked surprised.

 _"_ _Ya Camille, Evan is your ancestor."_

 _"_ _WHAT"_ my eyes widened even more. Hope had the same look on her face.

I stiffened and took hope in my lap and said in a cold voice _"If you think you can fool me and Hope with all your web of lies, I'll make sure you all face thousand deaths again and again."_

 _"_ _No Camille we will never do that. Let us tell you both clearly of who we are and what we plan to do. Just hear us once and decide"_ the lady said.

 _"_ _Why should I believe you?"_

 _"_ _It's our only chance to save Nik. Do you think I will help them drown my own brother?"_ Henrik said, but his hurt is clearly known in his voice.

The guy who said to be Klaus brother has his eyes and he seems speaking truth. After sometime I said _"_ _Ok. I still don't believe or trust you guys. I will hear you for Hope and Klaus sake. But don't you dare think I will let you harm them."_

 _"_ _We all give you our word we will never harm you, Klaus or Hope. We will make sure nobody harms you guys. But never tell anyone what we are discussing in this room, until we tell you."_ Henrik said in a firm voice.

 _"Fine. But don't you think the people in the compound will hear everything?"_

 _"No. Before Hope called us, she put the spell to avoid the unwanted ears to hear anything we discuss"_

I'm stunned to know that Hope is able to do all those spell with ease.

 _"_ _Cami. Do you trust me?"_ Hope asked me.

 _"_ _Ya, why do you ask me that Hope?"_

Her eyes turned golden and veins started to show around her eyes.

 _"_ _O.M.G."_ I'm too stunned and speechless to speak anymore.

 _"_ _Ya Camille, Hope is a Tribid. She is a part Witch, Vampire and Werewolf."_ Henrik said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _"_ _Ya Camille, Hope is a Tribid. She is a part Witch, Vampire and Werewolf."_ Henrik said.

Camille dint speak for a long time. She is unable to say anything. Her face is full of emotions.

 _"_ _How… How did you become vampire? We thought you will reach your full strength only after you reaching 15."_

 _"_ _That's true Cami. But since I lost my parents, I started to work independent and it changed my mental age. I reached 5 before 2 years. Since both my parents are away, the process doubled and I became 15 in two years. My dad suspects I'm mentally aging faster. He knows ill become the vampire sooner. He said me never to say this to anyone until it's unavoidable."_ Hope said

 _"_ _OH GOD Sweetie..!"_ Camille hugged Hope to her closer.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry sweetie I should have know that. I should have looked after you."_ Camille started sobbing.

 _"_ _No Camille, it's not your fault. Everything went as per vision. What we dint expect is Klaus getting daggered. He is in pain as we speak. We need to help him. Please just listen to us. We will help him and Hope. I promise."_ Another girl spoke.

 _"_ _Who are you people? What do you mean by this is supposed to happen? If you all these bloodshed will happen, why dint you guys come to help Klaus and Hope from Dahlia? Why are you coming now?"_ Camille shook her head and shouted like a complete mad women.

Everyone looked at each other face, but they were unable to tell her the real reason. It was Evan who came forward and spoke. Her answer shocked her to the core and all the anger towards them vanished with confusion.

 _"_ _Because we were protecting Klaus from other enemies, you have yet to encounter. I and my husband are cursed to live in the mortal land only for 5 months for every five hundred years. Others were dead and they were unable to contact you guys. We were able to come back here with the help of hope's blood. But it's only temporarily. To completely pass to this land we need to perform a spell today. I'm sorry we were unable to help Klaus. But we did our best to help him through other sources. We will tell you everything. But you need to believe in us. Please Camille I'm asking you to believe us to help Klaus and Hope. They are in a grave danger."_

 _"_ _What danger?"_ Camille asked holding Hope to her so tightly, as she is afraid something is gone happen to her.

Once again they were silent for a second. " _Esther and Mikeal are back. They are possessing Freya and Vincent"_ it was Hope who said the answer.

 _"_ _No No No… They are dead. You guys are bluffing. Klaus and his family killed them."_ Camille said in a firmly.

 _"_ _It's true Camille my mother and father are back to have their vengeance back at my siblings."_ Henrik said in a sad voice. The hurt of his parent's action was clearly visible in his voice.

 _"_ _How did they come back? How can you come back? If I'm not wrong there is no other side right?"_

 _"_ _Yes, the other side is destroyed. But we are not completely dead. It's like our spiritual form. But as of Ester and Mikeal they had a witch to help them brink back after 5 years. The bodies they possess were not decided by that witch. The spell helped them to possess someone whose mind was disturbed. Yesterday Freya had an emotional talk with Hope and her mind was so disturbed. She kept on thinking about her actions in night and it resulted in her disturbed mind. So Ester was able to possess her. It was Ester who helped Vincent to confuse his mind by making a sweet talk about you and he thought you were being compelled to be with them. She said you have feeling for him and it was disturbed and it helped Mikeal to possess him"_ Evan explained the reason of all the dead existence again.

Caroline is stunned to know that Mikeal and Ester are very close to them. She feared for Hope and Klaus life more than anything. She unknowingly held Hope closer to her tightly as if hiding her from all the monsters trying to harm his little hybrid. Evan was able to feel the mood change of Camille. It went from shock to fear and rage. Evan moved to stand in front of Camille and she placed her hand on her shoulders. Camille flinched at the contact.

 _"_ _I'm sorry for what had happened Camille. I truly am. I wish nothing more than to help our family. It includes Hope and Klaus to. I would stop at nothing before bring the happiness and the love which he was declined for a very long time. But to do that I need your help and Hope's help too. Please trust me. I would never ever betray my family."_ Evan said in a truthful and a reassuring voice.

Camille looked at her and saw the genuineness in her voice and the love she had in her eyes towards the kid. But she also felt she is missing a great part of the story. Unable to decide she looked between the person who claimed to be her ancestor and Hope and Klaus's brother. Everyone wished to know the answer of Camille. Hope had a pleading and begging look in her face to help her father. It changed her facts mostly. After a long breath she looked at Evan and spoke.

 _"_ _I'm really not sure what to do or who to trust to keep Hope safe. They first person I would always ended up believing when it comes to Hope's safety will be Klaus. I don't know how I can work it without him. Never in my life had I thought I would feel dependent on someone to think rational. I still don't trust you or believe you until you earn itt. It's what he would want me to too. Let me make it very clear. I don't care if you are my ancestor or Klaus's most trusted and loved brother"_ Camille said looking at Evan and Henrik and said _"I will never even think for a second to kill you myself if you move a single finger against them. I would make you feel stayed dead. You might think this be an empty thread. But never ever believe that I would let you go if you dare even touch a hair on Hope or Klaus."_ Camille said in the most threatening voice she can.

 _"_ _I said you before Camille. I would gladly repeat myself again and again if needed. We are not a thread to Kalus's beloved. Our action will never harm Klaus or Hope or You. But his siblings need to know what he has done for all those ungrateful idiots. It might cause a bit of pain for you guys to see them in pain. But rest assured they will not die or be affected by any spell. I the Elder of Rikard clan, give you my word that no harm will come for you or Hope or Klaus."_ Evan said in the voice of a leader representing her team. The way Evan said those words made a very slight change in her heart. But she dint show Evan any change. Camille just nods.

 _"_ _Ok. What do we need to do?"_ Camille asked.

 _"_ _First we need to complete the ritual so that we will be in full power. It needs to be done tonight. I don't think it will be good with the presence of Ester and Mikeal. We want them gone for an hour so we can complete the rituals without their detection of magic. We need to bring the entire nine people here to living land to save this family."_ Evan said to Camille and Hope.

 _"_ _Not to be rude, how can you make a spell powerful as such without being here? I'm sure the ancestors of New Orleans will see that as a threat to their clan."_ asked Camille.

 _"_ _No Camille we were not planning to do the spell with their detection. The time we planned to make the ritual will be, were all the sprits will be at its weakest state. It's called Blood solstices. It will come once in 2000 years. Many don't know about this solstice. Only the Lucian and Rikard clan was known about this. We are the Rikard clan and the Lucian clan lost its spiritual elders guiding due to the new leaders disrespect to her spiritual elders. Only they can guide her. But she stopped talking with them for a long time. We keep a hold of her too. So you need not worry about the other witches finding the ritual. We will make a distraction in different location so the witches of New Orleans will be engaged. Our only concern right now is to move Ester and Mikeal for an hour. Since a particular person in my coven have saved their energy for past 1000 years we will be able to complete the spell with a little help of Hope. "_ Evan cleared Camille's negative thoughts.

 _"_ _Ok. But what's gone make them leave us for an hour?"_ Camille asked again.

 _"_ _It's were you and Hope will come in the plan. I want you to tell Elijah and Rebekha that Hope is threatened with the feeling of magical waves around her. It reminds her of the plan of the witches and the jeopardy of Klaus life. Make them see that Hope is in edge whenever the witches are in the compound. Hope need to enact such a way whenever a witch presence is near her she was in her edge to lose control."_ Evan said and murmured some words under her breath and said _"I made a spell so both you and Hope will feel if any witches are in the compound or when they are in the radius of 500 meters."_

 _"_ _I will do it"_ Hope said in a strong voice after a long time of the conversation.

 _"_ _Are you sure, you can fool your aunt and Uncle Hope? I don't want to make our situation more dangerous. Let's not forget Ester will be watching you very closely."_ Camille asked in concern.

 _"_ _I will do whatever it takes to help my dad. I will do it Cami. Believe me"_ Hope said confidently.

 _"_ _I think this will work." Camille said convinced after the way Hope spoke confidently._

 _"_ _We will be near you guys always. Both you and hope can see us. We will inform you if any danger comes in. Once they are away we will perform the ritual at the peak hour. Once it is done and when we all were resurrected we will kill both Ester and Mikeal with the help of Hope and we will save Klaus."_

 _"_ _Ok. But before you bring all of you with Hope's help, I would like to know who you are. What's your relation with Klaus and Hope? What I still don't understand is, when the whole world is against him, why would you help him? If you are as powerful as you say why don't you perform the spell of your own?"_ Camille asked suspicious.

 _"_ _I would like to know the same too. I only know three of these people, but what about the others? I have never seen you guys or I have never remember my family telling me the names other than my uncle Rik."_ Hope had the same suspicious look on her face.

 _"_ _I know you want to know who we are. But it will be best if we not say our relationship with him now. I remind you we are not a thread to him. I know you have no reason to believe me. But this is the only way. I will tell our relationship with him after we saved him. If it's said before, it might create many issues."_ a female voice said. It was none other than the Elin Rikard.

 _"_ _Who are you"_ Camille asked.

 _"_ _I'm Elin Rikard."_

 _"_ _How do you expect me to believe you all with just the words and promises that can be easily broken? You need to understand my situation before answering these vague answers."_ Camille said coldly.

 _"_ _I… I'm not sure how to tell you my relationship with Klaus. Even if I say you guys will not believe it. He… He is…."_ Elin struggled to answer Camille. Camille and Hope are confused why she would hesitate to tell them her relationship with Klaus.

 _"_ _Are you his Ex-lover or some witch obsessed like Genevieve?"_ asked the Jealousy Camille.

 _"_ _What. No. Ewww. He is not my lover or obsession."_ Elin said with disgusted.

The others laughed at Elin's expression. Elin just glared at them. Camille is even more confused.

 _"_ _Just tell her Elin"_ Henrik said giggling.

 _"_ _Are you sure Rik? It's not like I don't trust them. I don't want them to feel uneasy with me. I want them to trust me."_ Elin said while playing with her hand like a little girl, who is about to tell her parents about her first date.

 _"_ _Nothing is gone happen Elin. I feel they will not feel uneasy with your presence."_ Rik encouraged Elin.

After a deep breath Elin said _"I'm the twin of Niklaus."_

Camille never thought that this day will surprise her more than she is now. Elin looked at both Hope and Camille and continued _"Not even Ester knows I'm alive. She is made to forget after giving birth to me. My grandfather and dad with the help of a powerful Witch took me away after I was born. I was living with my dad's pack. Even they were not known about Niklaus for a long time. It was after 15 years we were told of my twin. After they know about my brother, they tried to take him from Ester and Mikeal's cruelty. My dad and grandfather contacted the witch, who helped my dad to take me away to know the truth about Nikalus. She informed he was born after I was sent away with my grandfather. he said my dad and granddad that Ester will user her power to take Sme from them if they tried to take Niklaus from them. She might even kill both me and Nikalus to avoid the wrath of Mikeal and her name. My family doesn't want to cause any danger for me or Niklaus. The Witch also said that she spelled my family, as that the blood of Mikeal and mainly Ester will not be able to see or feel me and my family for my protection. So they were not able to see me or feel me. Since Hope was not the blood of Mikeal she was able to see me and you as well."_ Elin said with tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _So you are my aunt?"_ Hope asked in an emotionless tone.

 _"_ _Yes Hope. I'm your aunt. But I don't wish to be your aunt."_ Elin said with hurt and sadness filled her heart.

Hope showed the confused emotion at the strange statement of Elin. Camille was not sure she is dreaming or is this some wicked witches scheme to confuse her mind at what was going on for past hour.

 _"_ _Why do you say that? "_ Hope asked

 _"_ _I know what both your aunts did. I don't want you to feel the same way towards me since I'm your aunt. I will be just friend. I just want to be your ally Hope. I don't want you to be pressured with the thought of me being your aunt. I can't digest the look of hate and fear from my own blood. You and your father are most important to me Hope. I hope you understand that I will never be anything you don't want me to be. I know your hate towards your uncle and aunt for what they did to your dad. But this is your other family. I will die before a single scratch is made on you honey. I know you have no reason to believe me. Please just give me a chance to prove myself."_ Elin pleaded with Hope. It made Camille's heart twist. She never thought Elin to be Klaus's sister and they way she pleaded for trusting her made Camille's heart melt. Everyone looked at Elin and Hope. Camille looked deeply at Hope face the emotions. She tried to hold her emotions well within her just like dad. But as usual Camille was able to see the true emotions in Hope's face just like Klaus's. Her eyes expressed anger, betrayal, hurt and sadness.

The tension was high in the room. Elin was sobbing very hard and Henrik tried to comfort her. Hope held her head down after Elin spoke. She dint lift her hand for a long couple of minutes and she spoke which surprised everyone in the room.

 _"_ _You should have said me you were my aunt before you made me believe in you. I was started to trust you. You just betrayed the trust I kept on you. How do you expect me to believe when you start a relationship with lies?"_ Elin was completely crumbled at Hope's words. She started to sob more. _"I felt you were familiar. My dad and I were faced with lots of betrayals from the people very close to us. His own brother and sister robbed his precious time with me from him for the past two years. I never want any more betrayals from my family. I have very little friends; they would never betray me at any cost. I don't wish to change that. So I don't want you to be my friend._ " Elin lost all the hope she had to get the love of her niece. Her niece was not even wishing to think her as a supporter. _"You have a unique eye just like my dad. It will take a while to make me trust you completely just like my dad. But I still have a strong belief that those eyes will never betray or hurt me."_ Elin looked up to see Hope's face. She had a little hope where it is going. But she also dint have a high expectation towards hope's feelings towards her.

Hope continued after a deep breath _,_

 _"_ _I know I have no reason to believe you or hear you to the least. But… But you are my aunt none the less. My dad's sibling betrayed him. But they still hate their best interest for my well being. So I believe you might also have the best interest for me. So let me make it clear my well being depends on my dad. Not these stupid powers or my family and not even my mom. It's only my dad. I wish to know my dad's other family before I judge them based on the family I was with these past years. To me to trust someone means they are my best friends like Cami and Dad. Not even my uncle and aunties got that place. So you have not gained my trust as my friend, but I will accept you as my aunt."_ Elin looked like a statue unable to breath. Tears were flowing in her eyes.

Elin fell to her knees and cried while Henrik holding her in his arms. She was unable to speak at the way Hope took this big step. She is more like Niklaus during his human times. She always gave others a chance before judging them. The character which was completely lost due to repeated betrayals and hurt. She was in her own thoughts. She dint feel the person who came near her until they touched her shoulders. Elin lifted her head to see the person.

Hope had a light smile on her lips and said " _I wish you don't betray my dad and me like my other family."_ She looked deep in Elin's eyes and said _"Will you truly help me and my dad auntie Elin?"_

* * *

 _Hi guys,_

 _Hope you liked the new twist... ;) I always wished to have a loyal and loving sibling for Klaus. Like Rebekha trusted Elijah. She trust Klaus at a certain level. But she never thought he is capable of making a selfless act even for his own daughter. I hate that thought. SO i brought a new sibling in my story who loved Klaus at both his dark and good times._

Thanks for the support. All reviews and suggestions are most welcome :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMILLE POV**

Once the plan is confirmed, the sprits went to do their distractions for a while in the city. Both Hope and I were lost in our own world. After a long one hour pause, I asked Hope weather she can go down to set the plan in motion. After my little hybrid's confirmation we came down the stairs.

Elijah, Rebekha and Freya/Ester were in the living room. When we came to the stairs both Elijah and Rebekha turned towards the stairs which made Freya to turn towards us. Rebekha came to us and kneeled to Hope's level.

" _Are you ok honey….?"_ Rebekha asked with concern for her niece.

" _Ya auntie Bex, I'm ok"_ Hope voice was still in edge due to the presence of Ester and looked at me.

" _Would you like to eat something honey?"_ I asked Hope.

" _Could you get me my juice?"_

" _Sure dear. I will be back in 10 mins."_ I said and went to kitchen. I prepared it much faster than the usual time, so that I can be with Hope while she is in play. I came back in 5 minutes. She drank her juice very slowly.

Hope sat very silent and she dint talk to anyone in the room. Elijah and Rebekha tried to talk to her. But she avoided their talk by just being silent. After a long pause Freya stood up and came near Hope.

Hope flinched at her approach, which was not gone unnoticed by anyone in the room. Rebekha and Elijah shared a look.

" _Hope dear, are you ok?"_ Freya/Ester asked trying to hold Hope.

" _Please don't hurt me. Let me go"_ Hope started to scream. I ran to Hope side. Everyone other than me and Hope were unable to understand what is going on.

" _Hope.. Shhh. It's ok. Nothing is gone happen. It's just Freya"_ I tried to act as thought I confused at why Hope is acting weird and Hope just hugged me. I was terrified about their reactions. I prayed with everything I had to make them buy our act.

" _No, these witches are planning to kill me and my dad. Cami, please help me. I don't want to be here."_ Hope started to cry. For a second I thought Hope is really affected by the witches. This little devil will really make even her dad go in shame. I smirked inside and felt too proud about her act.

" _Hope. I would never hurt you. You know me. I am your aunt"_ Freya/Ester tried to console Hope. I was able to feel the anger that's building up inside hope. They way it goes will make Hope burst her magic, and it might spoil the event course. So I intervened.

" _Elijah, can you please take Freya out for a while, until Hope calms down."_ I said pleadingly.

Even thought he is still trying to understand what is happening to his niece, he just took Freya/Ester out in a flash without a delay. Bekah and I tried to stop Hope's crying. After sometime Hope crying dies and she was still clinging to my neck.

" _Honey, you need not feel threaten by Freya, she is your aunt. She will never hurt you."_ Bekah tries to calm Hope's nerves.

" _But she will hurt my father, which will hurt me to the core. It's what you all do to me."_ Hope said without looking at Bekah.

Bekah is too shocked and hurt at Hope's accusations. But her face showed little regret at Hope's words. May be there is some affection she has on her brother. But I was not ready to place my bet on that little hope.

" _Bekah, its better even you leave for some time. I'll take care of Hope."_ I felt little bad for the pain I see in Bekah. She may not be a great sister, but she is definitely a great aunt. Rebekah went out with a sad face.

We sat in the same position for some time and Hope looked at me. Her eyes still had the tears. It made my heart clench.

" _Are they gone?"_ I wish to confirm before I spoke anything and she just nods.

" _Nothing will happen to you and your father dear. I will make sure of that. I might not be able to stand against these powerful originals or these witches and win the battle. But I will make their life a living hell before I go down"_

" _I know you will do that Camille"_ a voice said behind me and it startled me and I had a sharp turn towards the voice. There it was Henrik.

" _Sorry Camille, I dint mean to startle you."_ Henrik apologized.

" _It's ok. I dint expect you guys to return so soon. I never left you guys Camille. It was other who went to do their work. Someone has to keep an eye on my baby doll."_ Henrik said with a smile that looks like Klaus. I just offered a grateful smile to Henrik which he replied back. Hope went running to Henrik and hugged his neck.

" _You did well baby doll. Even for while, I thought you were affected by Ester's presence."_ Henrik said with a teasing smile.

" _I did what I have to do to save my dad uncle Rik"_ Hope said with her wicked smile.

" _My my… you are a little devil, aren't you?"_ Henrik said with a proud smile. Even I was very proud at Hope's acting.

" _What should we do next uncle Rik?"_ the determination was back in Hope.

" _Camille, can you call my siblings and inform that Hope is not ready to meet them today. Also say that you will take her to your home tonight. If I'm right they will ask you to stay in compound and they will leave it to you both for tonight."_

I nodded and went to talk to Elijah and Rebekah. As expected both Elijah and Rebekah said they will come back once Hope is slept. Camille promised to call them once everything is settled down.

 **HENRIK POV**

I was holding my baby doll in my arms. I know she is freaked out because of all these events, but she is putting a determined act and is trying to save her father at all cost. I felt so ashamed by my siblings act towards my brother. These morons dint know what did he lost to save the ungrateful idiots. Once the memories are back, they will die of their guilt.

I felt sorry for my other sister Elin, she is so much like our brother. Both had their determination to save their family even thought it might color them as the evil Satan, both have their anger, paranoia and insecurities. But Nik's is far worse than Elin, all thanks to Mikeal. I really wished him be dead during our earlier human days. I stopped coloring them as father and mother very long back. The evils need to be stopped. They will never know what a true family is. Elin really wanted his brother and niece to understand her and to accept her as his family. Both my siblings will get the family they deserved and I will make sure they get it.

I felt the presence of the sprits near me and it's none other than Elin, Evan and the two most important people who will bring back us from the other side.

" _It's ready brother"_ Elin said with a smile and there was a mixed emotions in her face.

" _Baby doll…"_ I felt bad to wake my niece who was fast asleep in my arms.

" _Ya uncle Rik"_ She looked at me and she looked like an angel with such innocence.

" _Everything is ready dear. We need to start the spell."_ Once the words were out of my mouth both Cami and Hope stood up from their place and they were getting ready for the big step.

Once everything is ready, the other sprits made their presence known.

" _Are you ready darling"_ Elin asked with concern for her niece.

" _I'm always ready to save my dad, auntie Elin"_ Hope said with a little smile, but her eyes showed she is still guarded and waiting for Elin to betray her just like her other aunts. It hurts Elin more than anything, but she is determined to earn Hope's love and trust.

" _Who is gone do the spell. You said a family of yours is ready right?"_ Camille asked.

" _Ya, these two ladies will bring us back from dead"_ Henrik replied.

" _May I know who they are?"_ Camille asked to know who is returning from the other side.

" _Hope and Camille, this is Ayanna, the original Bennett witch and this is Rosalie Rikard, Niklaus grandmother….."_

" _Are you ready sweetie…."_ Hope's great grandmother asker her, who was still unable to reply back seeing her great grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" _May I know who you are?"_ Camille asked to know who is returning from other side.

" _Hope and Camille, this is Ayanna, the original Bennett witch and this is Rosaline Rikard, Niklaus grandmother…."_

" _Are you ready sweetie…?"_ Hope's great mother asked her, who was still unable to reply back seeing her great grandmother.

 **Before an hour**

Both Elijah and Rebekah were in a bar, and thinking about the whole stuff happened. Freya/Ester and Vincent went to cemetery saying to find what's happening to Hope.

" _Elijah…"_ Rebekah asked in a confused and painful tone. Elijah just turned to face her as a note that he is listening but said nothing more.

" _After you went, Hope said something to me"_

" _What is it sister?"_ Elijah asked little curious.

" _She said we are hurting her"_ Elijah was confused at the statement.

" _Why does she feel like that? All we did is to protect her"_

" _Obviously we took her father away and it's hurting her."_

He doesn't know how to respond for that. He still has a regret at his work. But it vanished in seconds after thinking about the reason why he was daggered. He gave Hayley his word he would save both her and Hope at any cost. If Niklaus daggering is the cost, so be it.

" _No, sister what we did was necessary. Niklaus is a wild card. He was so paranoid that someone is gone take Hope away. You saw what happened on that night."_

" _Yes, I saw what he was about to do. But that doesn't make it right to rob a father from his daughter. We all know he is a monster, but he was only Nik to Hope, he was never Klaus the big bad evil hybrid manipulator. To be frank I'm having a second thought about what really happened that night."_ Rebekah said with a sigh.

" _You really should have not done that original Blondie_." A voice which none of the original would forget said.

" _No. It can't be…"_ Rebekah said in a shocking tone.

" _Hello Elijah. It's been a very long time."_ The figure said with a wink.

" _Katherine…."_ Elijah look stunned.

" _Yep, the one and only good looking doppelganger."_

" _How are you alive? And what do you mean by I should have not done that?"_ Rebekah asked startled at the new appearance.

" _Oh... Now why would I tell you my secrets after all you are the same manipulators who always backstab. Am I right Elijah..?And it is really sad to know the honorable brother backstabs too"_ Both the originals were unable to know the reason for Katherine's support for Klaus. But they know she is trying to create a tension between them.

" _What do you want now Katherine?"_ Rebekah asked again knowing as is brother is unable to talk at Katherine's entry.

" _I want do many things like your terrible pain with this."_ Katherine said that and took a white oak stake from her pocket.

Both the originals were ready to attack her if needed. They never thought they will be scared of Katherine. They were confused at how she got the stake. Everyone thought that the last stake was destroyed during the fight with Dahlia.

" _You need not worry Elijah, I'll never hurt you. We will have our little episode later. But me and your little sister will have a nice talk"_ she said with a tease.

Rebekah flashed towards Katherine and tried to hold her. But when she tried to touch her she was thrown back on the wall.

" _Darling you can't touch me. I took my precautions."_

" _Elijah while I play with your sister, there is an important person I would like you to meet. You can come in dear."_

" _Hello Lord Elijah… Hello to you to princess…."_

" _Alexander…."_

" _Can we have our play guys…."_ Alexander said with a wicked smile.

 **Marcel apartment**

Marcel, Davina, Josh and some of witches and vampires were talking about the blue moon event.

" _Finally…."_ Josh said with a smile.

" _Ya, finally the evil will be gone to rot in the place he deserves."_ Davina said like a child who got her favorite Christmas present.

" _Can we have a party Marcel?"_ Davina jumping high and it made everyone laugh. Marcel nods at the request.

A sudden blast caught everyone off guard. There was a white smoke in the room. Marcel and Josh were by Davina's side in a blink.

" _D, are you ok?"_ Marcel asked concerned.

" _Ya, I'm ok. But what the hell was that?"_

" _Even I'm intended to find that?"_ Marcel said in a deadly tone.

A sudden feminine figure appeared before them and with a snap of a witch's neck, she said _"Hello guys. Your burden is reduced as I'm the one who made the blast."_

" _Who the hell are you? What have you done?" Davina shouted with rage at the sight of the Witch's dead body._

" _All will be revealed soon dear…"_ the figure taunted Davina.

" _Now you guys have been very bad with my family. I never take anything lightly if it's a threat especially to my baby brother."_

" _Who the hell is your brother? We dint do anything to your stupid brother. I think you might be in a wrong place you idiot."_ Josh said it foolishly.

Suddenly he went down to his knees and next to that all the vampires went to their knees holding their head. A new voice heard behind Davina _"Never, ever talk to my granddaughter like that. Nobody disrespect her or any women."_ The voice said and moved near the feminine figure.

" _Who are you guys? I don't know who said you these fake information, but we dint do anything. I'm warning you, release my friends right now."_ Davina said in a demanding tone.

" _Oh. Is it, but darling does Niklaus Mikaelson ring a bell sweetie"?_ The feminine figures hissed at Davina.

" _Are you talking about Klaus? Really the big bad evil hybrid Klaus, he is a monster who needs to be stopped. We did what's good for the world and he is a manipulator evil bastard who is not fit to roam around this world."_ Davina hissed back at the sound of Klaus name.

" _God you arrogant native idiot, do you idiots have any idea what he went through for this world? Do you have any idea what you guys have brought to this world by daggering my brother? You think he is monster I really wish you guys face the monster you fools have awakened."_ The figure shouted back in rage.

" _Davina just be quite. Let me talk them_." An old witch came forward to stop a new war that very well gone arise if not interrupted.

" _Guys I don't know who you are, I'm Jack Lucian. Could you please tell me who you guys are?"_

There was a slight shock in both the figures by hearing the name, which dint goes unnoticed by anyone.

" _I'm Elin Rikard, Niklaus twin and this is Rosalie Rikard our grandmother"_

" _WHAT"_ Jack said in a shock and everyone in the room had the same shock. All the vampires came back to their foot as Rosaline released them from the migraine.

" _Now to the next issue"_ Elin said and flashed in front of Jack and he took a step back startled at the sudden appearance.

" _Are you a Lucian?"_ Elin compelled Jack and it shocked everyone as they know the witches can't be compelled.

" _Yes"_ Jack said animatedly. Davina and the others tried to stop what is happening. But they were unable to move from their place and none of the witches were able to make any witchy juju.

" _Is there any other Lucian you know of?"_

" _Yes, three more are still alive."_

" _God, you guys are still in this world. Another work added to our list."_ Elin said with a sigh and looked at her grandmother. Rosaline just nodded her head.

" _How tell me the names of those five and where they live?"_ Elin compelled again.

" _Robert, Lucy and Davina. They are all in this city."_

" _As expected Davina is not a Claire."_ Rosalie said with a wicked smile and there was a rage in her eyes.

" _Now I don't like you guys roaming in this world. So you better leave. Wont you?"_ Elin said and pulled the heart from his chest. Everyone was screaming at the death of the second witch in the room.

" _You see I never leave a soul alive after they tried to harm my baby brother. Now what should I do to you little native witch?"_ Elin moved towards Davina in a predatory way.

Davina's eyes widened with little fear, but she was fighting back the hold Rosalie has on her. Both Marcel and Josh were struggling to help Davina, but they were unable to move from their place. All they were able to do was shouting at Elin.


End file.
